A New Naruto
by DarksMasterRen
Summary: What if Naruto didnt return the scroll like hes supposed to.What if he had learned more then just one jutsu.What if...Things about naruto aren't what people think they know about him.
1. Chapter 1

**This starts when naruto gets that forbidden scroll.**

**NOW YOU NEED TO VOTE  
**

**Should the pairing be**

**SasuxSaku or SakuXLee**

**HinaXNaru or HinaXNaruXIno**

**LeeXSaku or LeexNo one**

**TentenxNeji or HinaXNaruXTenten**

**But no HinaXNaruXSaku Sorry SakuXNaru fans but i just dont see those two ever getting together**

**OHH AND NO YAOI OR YURI**

**basicly those and any other girl with naruto as long as there is stil a hinaXNaru in there beacuse ...well just because.You can vote for all of them like you can say**

**"I want just NaruXHina and SakuXLee and then SasuX uh...no one **

**Oh and Kyuubi is a Girl so i guess you can do uh HinaXNaruXFemKyuubi**

**At the start it willl still be the paring you see in the show but slightly different.Other surprises are also to come in this story.**

"Speach"

_'Thoughts'_

**Demon speach**

_**Demon Thoughts**_

_Words in book or scroll_

**-----------------------------------------Chapter one The start of a new life the chosing of the teams**

Naruto was running with a large scroll on his bak that he stole so mizuki would pass the exams.He arived at the place that mizuki told him to go to.He discided that it wasnt far enough so he went further into the forest until he found a large hole in the side of a tree that seemed to go on for a while.He stepped inside and form a few seals to do the genjutsu that the hokage taught him one time to sheild the hole from any naked eye.He stepped further into the 'Cave' and finally sat down in a small part that was shaped in a circle.He took the scroll from his back and began to read it.

"Lets see the first one is Kage Buunshin no jutsu" said naruto looking over the needs for the jutsu."Hmm it doesnt look THAT hard but ill check out the other jutsu's anyways." He then started to look down at all the jutsu's on the scroll.

_Kage Shuriken no Jutsu-Shadow Shuriken-Creates shadow clones of the shurikens is best used with a type of binding jutsu_

_Kage Kunai no Jutsu-Shadow Kunai -Same as Kage Shuriken but works on kunai's insted of shuriken_

_Kanashibari no jutsu-Body freeze skill -Used to immobilize enemies. Stops them and freezes them in their tracks._

_Doroudomo Doten Kekkai-Earth Barrier Clay Prison-A earth elemental ninjutsu attack in which the user pummels his hands into the ground and forms a dome around the enemy. . The dome is a barrier which stops them from attacking but at the same time sucks up the enemies chakra._

_Rasengan-The user swirls the air in there hand into a sphere, and mold it with Chakra. They then attack the opponent with it, which will usally cause them to go flying backwords, spinning around. Sometimes the attack will burn the opponent where they are hit by it_

_Fuuja Houin-Evil Sealing Method-Negates the effects of the curse seal, making it much weaker. It the subject cannot contain their emotions, the seal becomes active again._

"curse seal?" said naruto scratching his head."hmm well i better copy the rest down then work on some of them so that i can become stronger and just learn the rest later." said naruto as he pulled out a scroll and bit his thumb and put the blood on the scroll's blood seal."Im glad Ojiji gave me one of those".The scroll opened and naruto took out a small pen and started to write down the jutsus' in the scroll.

--1 hour later-

"Geez that was a lot of jutsus" naruto looked at the scroll smiled then pocketed the scroll and made sure to put its seal so no one could open it."Ill learn the ones i read first then ill go back to Mizuki-sensei so he can pass me." said naruto as he started to practice.

--MEAN WHILE AT THE FOREST-

"Damn where is that brat" mumbled mizuki as he looked for naruto."Grr i told him to meet me at that cabin but nooo he has to be a fool and run away"

--1 hour later-

Naruto came out of the cave sweating horribly.He had managed to learn all of the first jutsus in the scroll except the Rasengan or the Fuuja Houin .Those things was harder to learn then it sounded..Naruto released the genjutsu and ran back to the cabin spot where he was SUPPOSED to meet mizuki.He got there sat down and PRETENDED to be tired.

Iruka then came down on the boy and naruto PRETENDED to be shocked when he came out.

Naruto Rubbed his head sheepishly and grinned."Heheheh I found you Iruka-sensei"

Iruka pointed at the blonde angrily."NO I FOUND YOU YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU TAKE THE SCROLL OF SEALING."

"Ah well Mizuki-sensei told me if i found the scroll and learned a move(s) from it he would pass me"

"mizuki why would he" He was cut short as he shoved naruto out of the way and was pinned to the cabin behind him.

"Good job iruka you dont know how hard it was to find this kid" said mizuki from the tree he was standing on infront of iruka and naruto."Now naruto give me the scroll"

"NO NARUTO DONT GIVE IT TO HIM"

(and im just skipping all of this.Why? because its a waste of time the same thing happened in the manga/anime...and im lazy)

---At naruto's apartment---

Naruto was laying down on his bed and thinking about what happened today.He had stole the scroll for a traitor.He had actually defeated a chuunin.Naruto chuckled.The traitor told him about kyuubi but...he already knew.

_'can you believe this kyuubi'_

**Believe what?**

_'that i actually got a copy of that scroll'_

**Eh kinda...not really...no**

Naruto sweatdropped._'Well anyways im going to train a little bit'_

**Fine dont push your self to hard though**

_'Ya ya whatever'_

Naruto ended his little talk with kyuubi and pulled out his scroll and opened it with his blood.He started to read the next jutsus weaknests and strenghths just incase some one tried to use somthing on him.He stopped at a thing called.

_Kyuichose No Jutsu-Summoning Technique-The Users signs a blood contract with the animal summoning, then with the correct seals they can summon the animal. There are many kinds of creatures that can be summoned, Snakes, Toads, Slugs, Monkeys, Dogs, Turtles, Spiders.Also many others but they have yet to be found._

_'Kyuinchose no jutsu huh? hmm hey kyuubi'_

**What**

_Do you have a summoning contract for a animal'_

**Hmmm come to me kit ill see what i can do**

_'Sure thing'_

Naruto went into a meditative stance on his bed and appeared at the large cage with the nine tailed demon behind it.

**Now** **You wanted a summoning contract right? **Asked the Kyuubi

"ya do you have one" asked naruto tilting his head to the side

**Well actually i have two my demon contracy and of course my fox contract**

"Cool can i sign one?"

**Only the fox contract you arent ready for demons yet**

"Hmmm okay i understand"

**Okay practice it later but here**. Kyuubi then tapped one of her tails inside of her cage and a large scroll appeared beside naruto.**Ok open it and sign your name in blood then put your hand print on the space there.**

Naruto nodded and did what the kyuubi said to do.

**Good Kit now go train on the other jutsus and ill teach you how to do the summoning jutsu later**

Naruto grinned."Thank you kyu-chan" If naruto hadnt already left and kyuubi wasnt in her fox form naruto would have seen kyuubi's cheeks become red.

Naruto appeared back in his room and started to read over jutsus again.

-MEANWHILE IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE-

The ThirdHokage was sitting at his desk with the four jounin teachers Kakashi who was reading itcha itcha,Kurenai who was trying to stop kakashi reading,Asuma who was just smoking and waiting,and Gai who was yelling about how hip his 'Eternal rival' kakashi was.In general...the hokage had a massive headach.

So he decided to wait for them to calm down while he did his favorite pass time...checkup on naruto.Sarutobi took out his crystal ball and made it so it would show naruto.Asuma who had no been doing anything watched the hokage's crystal ball as well.When the picture became clear it showed naruto reading a scroll while sitting on his bed.All the jounin teachers stopped what their doing and watched the crystal ball now.SaruTobi turned up the volume because it seemed naruto was saying somthing to himself.

"hmm interesting jutsu" said naruto through the crystal ball."The Kaze no Yaiba seems like a cool thing to learn" at this all the jounin's eyes went wide while the hokage just smirked."ah but time is a uh what was the thing the old man said virtue or somthing." Naruto shrugged."Hmm this is promising the Bunshin Daibakuha no jutsu could help me a lot" Again all the jounin's eyes went wide but this time the hokage's did too.That jutsu was only in the scroll of seals.

"How does that kid know that jutsu" Asked kakashi

The hokage smirked."When he was tricked into taking the scroll he must have copied some of the jutsu's in it."

"Isnt that dangerous hokage-sama" asked asuma

"Its fine Naruto-kun wont betray us nor will he even think of it."

"THE HOKAGE IS RIGHT THIS YOUTHFULBOY IS SIMPLEY GETTING YOUTHFUL JUTSUS TO DEFEAT UNYOUTHFUL PEOPLE." yelled Gai

"Uhh okay then" said kakashi

"Well lets get back to the task at hand shall we" said the hokage putting away his crystal ball.

"I Kakashi take..."

---CLIFF HANGER---

bwahahah the teams will be on next chapter.

REVIEW PLZ ALSO VOTE FOR THE PAIRING IF YOU DONT ILL JUST DO IT MY SELF.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok then...The votes will end when i put up chapter 3 so vote more but so far the votes are...

NaruXHina:5

FemKyuXNaruXHina:7

HinaXNaruXIno:2

HinaXFemKyuXNaruXTenTenXFemHaku:1

HinaXNaruXTen:1

InoXHinaXNaruXFemKyu:1

NaruXHarem(FemKyu and FemHaku included):1

HinaXNaruXInoXTemari:1

FemKyuXNaruXHinaXIno:1

BrotherSister KyuXNaru:1

ShikaXIno:1

SasuXSaku:1

SakuXLee:5

SasuXIno:2

NejiXTen:3

ShikaXTema:1

Lee No one:2

yaaaa so far femkyuXNaruXHina is in the lead but that might change.And i got a reveiew from T.O.B and he had some great ideas and i might use them..so good job Tob.And just so you know haku is a girl sorry i forgot to mention that also the hokage doesnt know naruto copied the WHOLE scroll just a bit of it.Finish your voting quick so i can make the teams

-----------------------------------------------------------------------CHAPTER 2 testing out new powers

Naruto was walking down a road with a scroll in his hand not really caring at all the glares hes getting.The scroll he had was a taijutsu scroll writen by some one named Gai.Naruto didnt like his style but the weights were a good idea.He walked to a weapon shop and went to the counter in the front.There was a fairly large man with brown hair sitting behind the desk with his feet propped up and he was reading a newspaper.

"Excuse me sir" said naruto politely

The man looked up from his news paper."Can i help you"

"Yeah im looking for some weights chakra weights if you have any" said naruto looking around the store.

_'Is this the kyuubi's container?'_ thought the man._'To think i once believed he was the kyuubi phe'_

"Sure thing kid names Tachero Roiken" said tachero getting his legs off the desk and walking over to naruto after putting his newspaper down."Lets see...TENTEN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE"

"COMING" some one yelled from the top of some stairs."Whats wrong pop" said a girl with two buns on her brown haired head.

"This kid wants to know if we have any chakra weights" said tachero

"Hmm" said tenten looking naruto over for his size of weights."Let me check" said teten going into the back room

"Well while shes in there anything else you need kid." asked tenchero

"Names Naruto and yeah let me just take a look around" said naruto looking at all the various weapons on the wall.

"Take your time naruto"Tenchero then went back to his desk and read his paper.

Naruto looked around and his eyes fell apon a very very long sword that was at least 4x's his height maybe more.It had a black blade that looked to have a blue fox and a red fox both with nine tails cirlcing it.The handle was a bright lavender that had what looked like a one tailed bager on it.There was a small scroll on it that read _Ways of the Demon Blade._The scroll its self had a three tailed cat on it.

"Hmm can i have this" asked naruto pointing at the 'Demon Blade'.

The owner of the store looked at what he was pointing at and paled.'_W..WHAT i hope he isnt serious only the blood of the maker of the sword can even touch that without somthing on it.' _thought tenchero

"uhhh if you can touch it its yours" said tenchero hoping the boy would just back away.

"Huh what kind of test is that" asked naruto."Well whatever your loss" said naruto as he neared the sword.

Tenchero's eyes grew wide as sausers as naruto picked up the blade by the handle and swished it around before taking a small red sash that had a green four tailed turtle on it and put it around his back and made the blade go behind it so it wouldn't scrape the floor to much.

"Uhhh" said naruto mimicking the owner."Well looks like this is mine.Right?" said naruto smiling sheepishly and putting his arms around his neck and was being careful to not hit the blade.

Tenchero grinned he had wanted that thing to go away for a long time."Sure thing kid you can also take the things that go with it"

"Witch are?" asked the kyuubi holder with a eye brow raised.

"Lets see that scroll,The sash,The wrapping,The jutsu scroll that goes with it,hmm the black cloak that is supposed to be some kind of armor that can hold the sword inside of it no matter the size of the wearor,And then theres a special shuriken that allows you to use one of the jutsu's in there not sure what though." said tenchero pulling out all the things that naruto didnt have as he spoke.

The wrapping had a had a two tailed bear going around it and the bair was pitch black it seemed to be able to cover the whole blade.The jutsu scroll had a eight tailed deer on it that seemed to have a aura made of some blue light around it.The cloak had a five tailed snake coiling around the hood all the way to the feet.It also seemed to be a little too big for naruto.The the shuriken had five sharp ends and had a six tailed lizard,a seven tailed fish on the blades and then there was two large foxes the same one on the blade coiling around the circle that was in the middle of blade.

"Thanks" said naruto taking out a small scrol from his pocket and sealing everything even the sword in side of them."But i still will pay for the sword" said naruto has he lied down 4000 yen on the table.

"Thanks naruto" said tenchero putting the money away.

"By the way tenchero-san i was wondering if you had any job openings" asked naruto as he sat down in a chair beside the desk.

"Hmm as a matter of fact i have been looking for some one to help me around the shop while tenten is on a mission or somthing" said tenchero ."But you'll have to start from scratch for..." started tenchero but he was cut off from naruto

"Actually tenchero-san i already have been through most smelting skills i havent had the chance to make anything cause..well i was never aloud in the smith after the old man that liked me there died and it was run by someone else." said naruto

"Ah i see well i guess you can start tomarrow then" said tenchero as teten (FINALLY) came back with two wrist weights and two leg weights in her hands.

"Here you go" she said as she handed naruto the weights witch were currently weightless."By the way whats your name"

"Naruto,Naruto Uzumaki" said naruto putting the weights in the scroll he put the 'Demon blade' in.

"Okay then naruto-kun come back soon okay" said tenten as naruto put 1ryo on the counter to pay for the weights."Wow thats a lot of money did your parents lend you some or somthing"

Naruto and Tenchero both flinched.

"I dont have any" said naruto with almost no sadness in his voice.

TenTen covered her mouth."Sorry naruto-kun"

Naruto just turned to her and waved his hands in the air with a sheepish smile on his face."No no its ok also you'll be seeing me a lot" said naruto before poofing into smoke.

_'Shuushin jutsu?' _Thought Tenten and tenchero at the same time.

"What did he mean pop" asked tenten

"Ah yes he'll be working part time here." said tenchero going back to his paper.

"Wh...Wha...WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------Middle of a forest

A large poof filled the middle of a clearing in a forest.As it ended a blonde boy was where the smoke cleared.Naruto took out a scroll and unsealed it and two more scrolls and the 'Demon Blade' .

"Well lets see how i can use this" said naruto as he took the scroll with the three tailed cat on it and began to read.

_Most strikes by this blade a very fast and powerful when this style is mastered it is best to use the jutsu's and combo's for the demon blade.This sword has the powers of the elements of the tailed demons.If you wear the other parts of the demon set.Although the blade is long and thin it is almost indestructable and if it has been broken even a novice smith with the right metel can fix it.When chakra is channeled into it you can turn it into any kind of elemenlale attack but it is best used with your element.When its charged with wind it can cut through anything.When its charged with water it was inflict pain inside of your opponent.When charged with fire it can burn the toughest of people and demons alike.When charged with lightning it can shock your opponents nerves and perhaps kill them in one slash if your good enough.When earth is charged through it you can knock down the biggest of people and match someone who has mastered the 'Super Strength' in power._

_'Interesting' _thought naruto_ ' well i better start training'_

----two hours later---

Naruto lied panting in the clearing he was in eariler with his blade beside him and his scroll proped up to a near by tree.

"Well" panted naruto."That was fun"

In the clearing you could see trees cut down burn marks everywhere.Tree that had been cut sloppy and some cut perfectly.Others looked like they had been destroyed from the inside some looked like they had been hit with a very large club and others just looked like they were going to die soon.

"Guess i better go home now its getting late" said naruto as he looked at the sun disappearing and the moon coming up.He picked up his scroll and blade put them in the sealing scroll and went home.

--------THE NEXT DAY----Academy

Naruto walked through the door of the class room where teams would be told.No one was in the room yet so he went to the back of the room sat down in the desk in the middle back and put his head down.He fell asleep soon after word.

--about five minutes later--

Hinata Hyuuga walked into the class room earily like always.She had hoped to not see anyone here but when she walked into the class room she saw some one here sitting right beside the seat she usually sat in.She looked at who was sitting there only to see a mess of blonde hair on the desk.Hinata blushed and sighed dreamingly she only knew two people with blonde hair.Ino and of course her crush naruto.This blonde hair was bright and not platnium like ino's so she knew it had to be naruto's hair.

She walked up and sat in the chair in the middle of the desk naruto was at while he sat on her right.She gently shook him while having a huge blush on her cheeks.

"Naruto-kun are you awake?"

"Maybe" was the muffled replie as naruto sat his head up a little and looked at hinata."Hey there Hinata-chan" said naruto with a small smile.

Hinata's blush grew."Hello naruto-kun" said hinata with a shy wave.

"So hinata-chan anything new?" asked naruto sitting up.He let out a large stretch.Hinata's blush grew even more.

"Um well..wait a second naruto-kun didnt you fail the exams" said hinata with a large amount of saddness in her voice that didnt go unnoticed by naruto.

Naruto just smiled and put his head in his arms on the desk."Nope i passed"

"Thats great naruto-kun" said hinata and before she knew what she was doing she hugged naruto.As soon as either relized this hinata and naruto turned bright red and hinata backed away and hung her head while mumbling sorrys.

Naruto smiled a bit more and patted her on the back which made her 'Eeep' in surprise."Thats okay hinata-chan it uh...wasnt that bad" said naruto as both turned bright red again."Well i hope you dont mind hinata-chan im going to continue my nap" said naruto as he put his head back down.

Hinata just nodded even though she was a little sadded that naruto didnt want to talk.Hinata just put her head down and started to fall asleep as well.Right as she was about to fall asleep she tilted over so her head was on naruto's shoulder and her arms were just hanging from her sides limply.

---End of chapter----

YATTA okay another chapter down

The sword known as "Demon Blade" is like sephiroths sword but it has the things on it that i said eariler.As for the rest of the stuff i just made up.Well anyways no there is no fighting style for naruto's new sword and hes still training with it along wit the elemental attacks that go with it.

Well thats it for now. Teams will be next chapter.


End file.
